Me pregunto
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: hiroto se aleja de midorikawa y se pregunta que hara sin el...denme una oportunidad y leanlo :D


**Hola chicas, bueno ya que son las 3:00 de la mañana y estoy por alguna razón que desconozco en la pieza de mi hermano, ya que hace un tiempo que me tratan como saco de papas dejándome dormir donde sea ¬¬, pero mientras tenga computador en mano…¡SOY FELIZ! XD**

**Como sea, hace tiempo que me habían pedido un fic de Hiroto y Midorikawa y como estoy con un estado más o menos romántico subo este…que ojala sea de su agrado…cada vez voy, mejorando, y les doy gracias a todas las personas que me comentan y me dan consejos, amenazas, y varias cosas que cada vez que las leo me hacen reír**

**(Ya lo note…cuando escribo después de las 3:00 de la mañana sale mi lado sensible...¬¬U)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Hiroto<strong>_

Me pregunto que hará…  
>¿estará hablando con Kazemaru? ¿Durmiendo? ¿Comiendo?<p>

Solo sé que de seguro estará con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que me regalo el día que nos conocimos…la misma que me dio cuando le conteste que yo también lo amaba…y ojala la misma cuando lo vuelva a ver…

Lo amo tanto, lo quiero, lo extraño…todas las noches en vela pensando en su piel trigueña y sus ojos negros como la noche…la misma que veo ahora cubierta de estrellas…me pregunto si estarás viendo la misma luna…¿estarás pensando en mi?...¿estarás llorando? ¿Estarás soltando las mismas lágrimas que soltaste en el momento que nos despedimos? ¿Están refalándose por tu hermoso rosto? Tu hermosa mejilla que acariciaba yo y solamente yo…

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?...3…¿4? semanas…se que cerca de un mes…pero parece que fueran años…años sin verte, sin escucharte, sin tocarte…claro, que mi billetera debe estar bailando de gozo por no tener que comprarte esos enormes pasteles, helados, y diversos platillos que siempre comías alegremente…tu actitud infantil, tu actitud de siempre tratar de superarse, desde que me uní a Raimon he tenido tantos amigos…Endo, Goenji, Kazemaru, Kido, Fubuki…y tantos, tantos mas…gente que me apoyaba que me sonreía y sentía calor a su alrededor….pero…nada comparado con lo que sentía hacia ti…más que amistad…o admiración, savia lo que era…era amor. Un sentimiento cálido y bello que en cada ocasión iba aumentando y al final llegar a quemar mi interior…

Recuerdo el día que me declaraste, me citaste después del entrenamiento…tu cara estaba roja y no despegabas tu vista del piso. Yo levante tu rostro y me acerque lo mas que pude, veía tus suaves labios…como deseaba poder juntarlos con los míos, pero savia que estaba mal, que te asustaría, que de seguro me odiarías si supieras lo que pasaba por mi mente.  
>Pero…hiciste algo que jamás pensé, algo que aunque siempre había soñado no lo había cumplido…me besaste…un toque superficial pero tierno, dulce…te me alejaste lentamente, mientras yo no me despegaba de mi asombro…y luego lo dijiste completamente apenado y con tu cabeza baja…<p>

**-me gustas…-**

Mi corazón dio un brinco…sentía que era un sueño, una fantasía…desesperado por pensar que no fuera así, me abalance contra ti y volví a hacer el acto…no quería soltarte, no quería apartarme de ti…y allí estuvimos…solos en la cancha rodeados del silencio y con el sol que ya se estaba ocultando como único testigo de nuestro beso. Me aparte de ti suavemente y con una sonrisa, repetí tus palabras….me abrazaste y me sonreíste, la más bella y perfecta sonrisa que había visto…pero para mí tu siempre fuiste hermoso y perfecto…pero desde ese día tú eras mío y yo era tuyo…la felicidad rondaba entre los dos, los demás nos miraban pero no con repulsión si no con aceptación, pero…entonces llego la primera prueba de nuestro amor….la separación…

Tenía que ir a un viaje con Nagumo, Suzuno y Terumi…no quería dejarte y tu no querías que te abandonara…pero debía ir…debía y aunque no lo deseara tuve que cumplir lo dicho y me fui…alejándome de tu lado…

Todo me recordaba a ti, cuando veía gente comer helado…la comida…parejas cenando, si tengo que decir la verdad, casi todo lo relacionado con comida me recordaba a ti, pero no solo era lo comestible, si no que cada vez que cerraba mis ojos aparecías tu, cuando veía gente tomadas de la mano, gente riendo…como deseaba que esa gente fueras tu…siempre pensando en ti, siempre pensando en que estuvieras haciendo…y mas especifico ¿¡CON QUIEN?

¿Kazemaru?...-solo es tu amigo…  
>¿Fubuki?...-otro amigo, otro amigo…<br>¿Osamu?...-sospechosamente el no tuvo que venir en el viaje….

En cada momento, quemándome los sesos pensando en nadie más que en ti, Haruya y los otros me animaban, me decían que mientras más lejos estuvieran el uno del otro cuando lo volviera seria mayor la impresión…pero nada me animaba

Y entonces llego…llego el día de regreso, cada vez más cerca de volver a verte, estaba que tomaba un paracaídas y me tiraba al ver el aeropuerto…parecía que pasaban años, meses para que el avión tocara suelo. En más de una ocasión Suzuno tuvo que golpearme para que me tranquilizara

Llegamos, fui el primero en salir, corrí lo más rápido que pude, deje mis maletas atrás…rato después mis compañeros buscaban mi sangre por haberlos obligado a que cargaran con mi equipaje extra…los vi a todos, todos los del equipo, pero no a ti…

Te busque desesperado ¿acaso te cansaste de mi? ¿O descubriste que amabas a alguien más? ¿Por eso no me viniste a ver? ¿por eso no te presentaste?...estaba que desfallecía, quería llorar, quería gritar tu nombre, pero no era mi estilo, no…no lo haría…todavía no había perdido la esperanza del todo…cuando lo escuche…

-me pregunto, ¿en qué estarás pensando?

Detrás de mí, con una sonrisa, la que esperaba, la que añoraba te apareciste abrazándome y besándome la mejilla…te mire, y tú hiciste lo mismo, me aferre a ti, te abrase tan fuerte, que si lo hacía más de seguro te partiría en dos, pero no lo hice, jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

Porque…

-te amo…y **me pegunto**… ¿Qué nos aguardara el destino?

¿Volveré a alejarme de tu lado?  
>¿Volveré a sentirme desfallecer cuando no te vea?<br>¿Volveré a sentir este dolor cuanto esté lejos de ti y al mismo tiempo esta alegría al encontrarte?

Son tantas cosas que me pegunto…tantas dudas sin respuesta, pero la más importante sigue en mi cabeza y es…

…¿estarás con migo para responderlas?

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaaaaaaaa- se pone a correr en círculos- <strong>  
><strong> DATO: creo que cuando como mucha azúcar en vez de escribir fic locos, escribo fis de esta clase…¬¬U<strong>

**Dios, en serio cada vez que escribo después de las 3 de la mañana me pongo, así…descubrí otro lado de mi XD**

**Como sea, ojala les haya gustado a las admiradoras de esta pareja que yo también soy parte de la comunidad ;D y creo que me dio ganas de hacer otro de esta pareja, después de todo este me quedo muy meloso pero ojala no me maten y me dejen comentarios**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
